A variety of types of medical devices are used for chronic, e.g., long-term, provision of therapy to patients. As examples, pulse generators are used for chronic provision of cardiac pacing and neurostimulation therapies, and pumps are used for chronic delivery of therapeutic agents, such as drugs. Typically, such devices provide therapy continuously or periodically according to parameters, e.g., a program, specified by a clinician.
In some cases, the patient is allowed to activate and/or modify the therapy. For example, the symptoms, e.g., the intensity of pain, of patients who receive spinal cord stimulation (SCS) therapy may vary over time based on the activity level or posture of the patient, the specific activity undertaken by the patient, or the like. For this reason, a patient who receives SCS therapy from an implantable medical device (IMD), e.g., an implantable pulse generator, is often given a patient programming device that communicates with his IMD via device telemetry, and allows the patient to activate and/or adjust the intensity of the delivered neurostimulation.